Talk:Strength
Countering Physique How do you make the characters appear normal, without buffing up to ridiculous sizes that make distinguishing gender difficult? Leaving physique empty is one way as even a single point in it leads to silly looking characters, but any others? Mictlantecuhtli 11:22, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Edit war needs to end. To those two members seemingly in an edit war about the relation of Strength in Fable III, bring your argument here and let the other members decide what to do with the information. This stops edit wars and allows a majority vote with no biased outputs. --Alpha Lycos 10:25, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, what's your opinion on the matter? They seem sufficiently different to be included on seperate pages, rather than merging the articles. They belong to the same franchise though, so a redirect link to the proper article seems to be effective (as well as giving those articles possibly needed exposure). Speaking of which, need to add Magic Objects to the will page. Mictlantecuhtli 11:18, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::To me they are still the same. It actually states in-game in the stats screen "Strength" and Skill is now "Stature" in the stats but is effected by using ranged. So to me they are the same Hero Attributes but act differently so should still be on the pages for them. Will is the closest to being the same as the ones from the first games but still they seem the same. --Alpha Lycos 11:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::What threw me off (haven't got the game yet, though I know I am getting it for the holiday season) is the other editor said they are not called strength, skill or will at all (meaning the majority of people will search for Stature and whatever will is called). The way you purchase them with "follower points" seems completely different than experience orbs, more like an extension of renown rather than a reward from combat. It also sounds as though you are limited on magic until gaining the gauntlets, whereas in the past games you were limited only by experience (you could have strong magic early by focusing on it rather than having to wait until you find the items, though without knowing how soon or late you acquire them its just speculation). Mictlantecuhtli 11:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well Strength and Will are called the same, Theresa tells the Prince about how the Gauntlet lets him/her channel their natural Will energy to cast magic. The experience is called the Guild Seals and is gotten in combat, doing quests and gaining followers but its still experience. Skill is mentioned in the game but is more under Stature in it, so should be mentioned on the Skill page entry. They are still effected the same though.--Alpha Lycos 11:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'll switch them back, and create a stature redirect page to Skill then. What I wouldn't give for the ability to rollback edits right now. Mictlantecuhtli 12:03, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Cinematic Kills What are the exact methods of causing these types of kills? I read the manual and it doesn't say much on the subject. So far hammers are the most comical, though some of the rifle trickshots are amusing also. Mictlantecuhtli 12:00, December 30, 2010 (UTC) :Its covered in Flourishes. These events are random when you push towards an enemy and tap the attack button(depending on melee or ranged) and it will randomly do a OHKO move. --Alpha Lycos 12:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) No effect It seems that people think that leveling up doesn't effect the appearance. But from what I seen it does. Not as dramatically as it used to be. But I realized that my character progressively got taller throughout the game. Also like PM said getting better in Skill or Stature, Will (Magic) or Strengh is by utilizing these area's. This has really been bugging me... K'jal'mar ( The talk| ) 14:09, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :Stature increases your height in the game. Strength increases your muscles, in Fable III this stops at an average muscle build not bulky and hulky like in Fable II or extreme body building. Magic Aura seems to have no effect other then powering up spells. Some people claim it gives the glowing tattoos but I've had no stars in Magic Aura(only used during the time you have to use it) and still have had the glowing tattoos when my alignment increases.--Alpha Lycos 14:15, March 30, 2011 (UTC) 5 star strength. now i have two hero characters, both with 5 star strength but one has the 5 stars in stature and magic. there seems to be a difference in appearence for the both of them, the one with only strength seems bulkier and more toned, the other while seems thiner, less muscular and with less toning, i have compared the both of them but i like a second or third opinion, i will compare again to double check. i believe its stature that makes the hero look thinner. :Stature makes your Hero taller. I've had different Heroes with different levels of stars and they all looked the same. One had no strength, only Stature and Magical Aura, one had Stature and Strength no Magical Aura. One had Magical Aura and no Strength. But they all looked exactly the same.--Alpha Lycos 15:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :so you are saying that you were not tall from stature, musclar from strength and had no glowing tats from magic aura? i hate to have your copy of fable III, just play fable 3 again and pay attention to their appearence and you will see. compare a character with 5 star strength to a hero with all stars. 15:30, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::What I'm talking about is in regards to muscles. No matter what the combo I used, they all looked the same in terms of muscles. I had glowing tats and clothing glyphs with no stars in magical aura. So the changes aren't effected by other stats, and I'm even wondering if the stats of the stars effects the appearance. Personally I think its in regards to the chests opened.--Alpha Lycos 15:35, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::interesting but that doesn't explain why my two characters with max strength look different in terms of muscle mass and toning. i still don't believe you had glowing tats without stars unless your flourishing or using dyes. maybe its different with each game, all i know is, is that my tattoos glow red (evil) once i'm 2 or 3 stars into the magical aura. 15:44, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::If you play on PC take a picture and compare the two Heroes. But from all accounts I've read about online, mixed with my own accounts on Xbox, there is a set size for muscle tone. As for the tats, I posted a section about it on the Will talk page. As it is currently 448am I am going to bed, I'll reply to any messages when I get up.--Alpha Lycos 15:48, October 7, 2011 (UTC) :::i got it for the 360 and i believe it does have a set size so my strength one must be maximum size while the all star one must have been leaner due to stature. if you remember fable 2, skill could counter the bulk of a strength character and make them look somewhat thinner. 15:53, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::In Fable II when I maxed out everything I looked as bulky as when I maxed out only Strength. I was taller but I still looked as bulky.--Alpha Lycos 02:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::yes but you look thinner too, especially around the jaw, if you just have strength it looks ridicules but if you invest in skill to make yourself taller, the width of the jaw goes lower a bit though you are still bulky looking. 23:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC)